Cast of Thousands
. Eine wichtige Entwicklung für unser Spiel war das Abweichen von "Ein Spieler, ein Charakter", wobei sich zwei Varianten herausgebildet haben: Multi Party Jeder Spieler verkörpert zwei oder mehr Charaktere aus verschiedenen Settings oder Fraktionen in der selben Welt. Beide "Parties" erleben jeweils ihre Geschichte, unabhängig voneinander, aber mit diversen Überschneidungen, und oft einem Zusammentreffen am Ende. Siehe Multi Parties für eine vollseitige Beschreibung von Techniken und Anmerkungen zu dieser Variante. Cast of Thousands Jeder Spieler hat einen traditionellen Hauptcharakter, aber es wird aus diesen nicht zwangsläufig eine Party gebildet. Vielmehr erlebt jeder Spieler seine eigene Story (auch hier wieder: mit zahreichen oder zumindest gelegentlichen Überlappungen zueinander), und die jeweils anderen Spieler verkörpern Charaktere aus dem Hintergrund oder dem Umfeld der Hauptcharaktere - Eltern, Geschwister, Chefs, Arbeitskollegen, Kumpels, Rivalen, usw. Auch andere Nebencharaktere werden routinemäßig von den Spielern übernommen, so etwa eine Truppe aus vier Chicagoer Cops, die versuchten unsere Charaktere auszuforschen, oder eine Bande Ork-Söldner, welche zuvor als Nebenfiguren im Intro Arc eines der Hauptcharaktere vorgekommen waren, und mittlerweile ihre eigenen düsteren Pläne schmiedeten... Das Übernehmen dieser Nebenfiguren kann sich mitten im Spiel spontan ergeben, oder es kann vom Master geplant und vorbereitet sein. Wenn man (Master und Spieler) das noch nie ausprobiert hat, ist es vielleicht am besten, wenn es beim ersten Mal lieber unter geplanten Umständen passiert. Hier ein Bespiel wie man das einfädeln kann: Einer Von Unseren Jungs Fehlt! Jeder Master kennt diese Situation: Einer der Spielercharaktere wurde gefangen genommen, ist in einen bodenlosen Abgrund gestürzt, oder wurde in einer fremde Dimension gesaugt. Was nun? Nun, traditionellerweise würde man nun vor einem Problem stehen: während des Hauptteils der nächsten Session wird dem einen Spieler fad sein, weil die anderen als Gruppe weiterspielen und coole Dinge erleben. Er selbst aber fehlt. Er könnte sich jetzt natürlich "einfach einen neuen Charakter machen", aber was ist mit dem Verbleib des alten? Vielleicht wollen die restlichen Gruppenmitglieder ihn ja zurückholen, und er selbst erlebt in der Zwischenzeit doch sicher auch das eine oder andere...? Am elegantesten zu lösen ist all dies, indem man einfach beides spielt - man gibt z.B. den restlichen Spielern einfach ein paar Mitgefangene des entführten Charakters zum Spielen, und sie können gemeinsam versuchen, aus dem Kerker auszubrechen, die Wachen zu überlisten, oder an wertvolle Informationen ranzukommen, jetzt wo sie schon mal hier sind. Und man spielt natürlich die Main Party auch weiter. Am besten gibt man dem "entführten" Spieler hier auch irgendeinen Nebencharakter zum Kontrollieren, damit ihm auch nicht fad ist, wenn die Main Party Szenen mitunter auch einmal etwas länger dauern (was sie üblicherweise durchaus tun, unserer Erfahrung nach). In diesem Szenario hat der Meister den Vorteil dass er sich zwischen zwei Sessions darauf vorbereiten kann, dies aufzuziehen - er kann Sheets für die benötigten Charaktere schreiben (Faustregel: keep 'em as simple as can be!), Sich die Situationen überlegen in denen sie sein werden, und die Handlungsoptionen durchdenken die sie haben/entdecken können, vorbereiten wie er die NPC-Spieler "briefen" wird (welche 'Regieanweisungen' er ihnen geben will)... Aber es gibt natürlich auch Situationen wo es mitten während einer Session notwendige werden kann, zu dieser Technik zu greifen. Eine davon folgt hier: Always Split the Party Jeder Master kennt auch diese Situation: Zwei Wege stehen zur verfügung, die Spieler können sich aber nicht einigen welchen sie nehmen. Vielleicht sieht der eine mehr nach Reichtum und Ruhm aus? Doch der andere führt schneller zum Ziel, das sich der ein oder andere Charakter auf die Fahnen geschrieben hat. Man könnte einen Würfelwurf verlangen, oder einfädeln, dass dei beiden Wege schnell wieder zusammenlaufen... Oder man splittet halt die Party und schaut was passiert. Mit genug Vorbereitung oder Improvisations Talent können ganz neue Sideplots aus solchen Situationen entstehen. Wer weiß wann die beiden Gruppen wieder aufeinandertreten. Aber was machen die anderen Spieler inzwischen, während das Spotlight auf der anderen Gruppe ist? Ganz einfach: Sie übernehmen Nebencharaktere. Beispielsweise könnte die eine Gruppe auf zwei verschollene Minenarbeiter treffen die einen Ausweg aus dem Höhlensystem suchen. Die anderen beiden werden vielleicht von zwei Geistern heimgesucht, die nach Erslösung flehen. Preludes Oft wünschte man sich, man hätte mehr Zeit die Charaktere zu entwickeln, bevor sie als Gruppe aufeiandertreffen. Ein traditioneller Weg für so etwas ist das Prelude. Der Master trifft sich allein mit jedem Spieler und spielt eine kurze Solo-Session mit ihm. Aber wozu? Wäre es nicht interessanter wenn alle die Geschichte miterleben können? Warum nicht Personen aus seinem Prelude übernehmen. Alte Freunde deren Hilfe man vielleicht später braucht; Kriegskameraden an deren tragischen Tod man sich erinnert; Zweifelhafte Verbündete, die vielleicht später die ganze Gruppe in Schwierigkeiten bringen können? Mit einer Cast of Thousands ist es kein Problem derartig detallierte Preludes mit interessanten Charakteren zu spielen. Man sollte ohnehin von jedem Rollenspieler erwarten können, zwischen Spieler und Charakterwissen unterscheiden zu können - also warum sollen nicht alle Spieler die Vorgeschichten aller Charaktere kennen. Nebencharaktere Diese Nebencharaktere können so detalliert oder impromptu sein wie die situation erfordert. Ersteres gibt dem betreffenden Spieler deutlich mehr in die Hand, mit dem er arbeiten kann. Hier anfangs ein wenig klischeehaft zu arbeiten ist sicher nicht falsch, nur sollte man darauf achten diese immer mehr auszubügeln je mehr der Charakter vorkommt. Ein unbeschriebenes Blatt hingegen mag Anfangs schwer zu spielen sein (und zwingt dem Spieler einiges an Improvisation ab), dafür haben hier die Spieler die gelegenheit ein Setting oder die Vorgeschichte eines Charakters deutlich zu beeinflussen Beispiel: Ein Spielercharakter ist in seiner Vorgeschichte mit der Mafia in Kontakt gekommen. In der ersten Episode in der dieser Hauptcharakter vorkam, traf er sich mit den Mafiosi. Jeder der spieler übernahm einen Gangster, der Master selber den Don. " Da diese Charaktere immer öfter vorkamen, erfuhren wir mehrere Details über sie. Beispielsweise Marty war der Neffe des Dons und sein Consiglieri (was der Spieler mehr oder weniger beschlossen hat, und dem master gefiel). So wurde Marty ein immer wichtigeres Element der Chicagoer Mafia, was mittlerweile einen eigenen Spinoff und viele Szenen in der Hauptgeschichte beschert hat. Gefahren der Cast of Thosuands Der Master sollte jedenfalls nicht seine eigenen NPC´s vernachlässigen nur weil er ohnehin so viele Charaktere von den Spielern übernehmen lässt. Im Gegenteil, dadurch dass man weniger NPC´s zu verkörpern hat, sollten die wichtigen tatsächlich so gehandhabt wären, wie Spielercharakter von Spielern. Auch sollte man aufpassen nicht zu schnell zu viele Charaktere zu erschaffen. Das kann nicht nur für die Spieler überfordernd Sein, sondern die ganze Geschichte sehr unübersichtlich werden lassen und dafür sorgen dass man oft nur eine Szene pro Schauplatz in eine Episode quetschen kann. Vorteile der Cast of Thousands - für den Spieler Dadurch dass man mehrere Charaktere verkörpert, wird es für die Spieler einfacher, einige von ihnen auf dem Altar des Drama zu opfern. Es ist leichter die unbesonnenheit, gier oder andere negaitve Eigenschaften eines Charakters auszuspielen, wenn man andere hat wo man "schlau" spielen darf. Oder wenn ein Charakter eine längere Zeit ausser Gefecht ist, hat man immer noch mehrere Viewpoints in der Story. Wenn man nur einen Charakter verkörpert, versucht man oft alles unterzubringen. Natürlch will man einmal bei einem dieser Gelage mitspielen, obwohl man eigentlich der Asketische Mönch ist. Auch ist es natürlich immer verführerisch einen Charakter ein abbild seiner selbst zu machen. Mehrere Charakter zu spielen hilft einen gegen beide dieser Versuchungen. Vorteile der Cast of Thousands - für den Master * more exploration and exposition possible (imagine we had never seen those orcish cells from the inside - how much valuable setting-building would have gone unexplored) * less preparation needed for NPC's actions, mannerisms and group dynamics - players will gladly take care of a lot of that for you! * direction-wise: more freedom to weave and inter-weave stories, create awesome drama, manage spotlight, etc. .